The Fallen
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: Naruto finds his sensei in a slave trade. What promise will he make that he can't keep?


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

I reposted this with a different ending, because it wasn't right and people compained.

XD

Now it's all together better! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto led Sakura and Sai as walked down the hallway, hearts in their throats. They were on an infiltration mission, trying to gain info on a suspected sex trade going on in this building.

Naruto hated this mission, but he hated the people making this mission necessary more. What kind of person could do that to another human being?

They entered the main display room where people were milling about the room examining the _merchandise. _

They had to free these people.

Naruto spotted the slaves and is breath caught in his throat. Next to him, Sakura whimpered in disgust. Only Sai remained emotionless.

They were chained to the wall, naked and thin. None of them were moving and whip marks were evident on many of their legs.

"Hey," said Sakura, keeping in disguise. "Over there. See that item?"

Her eyes were flashing wildly at him and she looked absolutely shocked. "That one." she said, her voice not betraying her anxiety.

Naruto looked and froze.

Their sensei. Oh god. Kakashi had disappeared years ago on an important mission on his way back. They had assumed he had been killed. He hadn't.

He was there, starving and straining against the bonds that held him. Naruto could see the chakra bonds on his stomach. He walked to his sensei, ignoring Sai's warning.

"Hello?"

There were scars all over his body, all except his face. He had a beautiful face, and apparently no one had ever thought to mess that up.

Kakashi didn't looked up, but his eyes were open. Glazed, but open.

"Can you hear me?"

No answer. Naruto thought he saw a glimmer of fear in his sensei's open eye. The other one was bandaged heavily.

"What happened to you?" he whispered and brought his hand to Kakashi's face. The man started trembling.

"Hey!" yelled a nearby man. "No touching the items before the bidding!"

Naruto dropped his hand. "Sorry!" he called back cheerily. He couldn't afford to be found out, not now.

Kakashi hair lifted, limp silver hair matted to his face rustling. Naruto realized it was dripping with blood from his eye.

"Who are you?" he rasped, his eye searching for traces of someone he knew.

Naruto traced three now-invisible lines on his cheeks. "Imagine me blonde." he murmured.

Kakashi's eye widened. "It can't be."

"What's taking you so long?" asked the owner. It took all the effort Naruto had in him not to attack. Sakura and Sai were watching from a distance.

"Nice piece you have here." said Naruto, feeling sick with himself. He slapped Kakashi on the thigh, feeling him flinch.

"Be careful with him, he's a shinobi," warned the man. "He's been known to fight. He just got shocked in the balls though, so he shouldn't be bad right now."

"Shocked in the balls? I'm new to this business." said Naruto, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"If they get rowdy or start hurting people we attach metal rings to their balls and hook up a battery." said the man, winking.

"Oh," said Naruto. "Must hurt, huh?" He placed a jaunty grin on his face, still nauseous.

"Yeah. I'm glad I'm not one of those faggots, aren't you?"

'_Faggot applies to you if you're one of the ones who rape them' _thought Naruto loud, he laughed. "Could you give me a minute alone with it? I plan on bidding for him."

"Of course, sir." said the man, now talking to a potential customer.

He backed off and Naruto returned to Kakashi.

"That's horrible," said Naruto quietly. "Are you all right?"

Kakashi was paying more attention now that he knew it was Naruto. "No, you asshole," he muttered hoarsely. "I am not all right."

"Sorry, stupid question."

Naruto tried not to look at Kakashi's abused lower extremities.

"How did you get here?" asked Kakashi, and now he looked scared and at the same time, unbearably hopeful.

"Undercover mission," hissed Naruto. "Sakura and Sai are back there too."

Kakashi looked crestfallen, but his voice was steady when he said softly, "The mission goes above your comrades, Naruto. Don't risk me for the sake of all these others."

"Are there any other ninja among the-" He cut off, not wanting to say slaves in front of Kakashi, not when he was tied up and naked.

"Slaves? I've been here for two years, you can me that."

"You won't be a slave for much longer. None of you will."

Kakashi let his head drop, like holding it up was too much effort. "It's about half ninja, half civilians. Most of the civilians are women. Very few kunoichi."

Naruto nodded. "I have to go back to them now. I'll come back for you."

Heart thudding, Kakashi nodded. He shouldn't let his hopes up, he knew, but the sight of his student made him want to cry.

Cry. The rape had gotten to him.

Naruto temporarily retreated, leaving Kakashi to hang his head and try not to shake as they man who controlled him walked nearer.

"Ninja," he sneered. "What a joke. You were never worth shit, were you?"

Kakashi didn't answer. This man had had Kakashi in his possession for only a month or two, and his previous owner had not mentioned his name.

He slapped Kakashi, and Kakashi flinched slightly. His nerves were fried and his lower body ached badly. How many times could you be shocked with a battery before it caused permanent damage?

Probably not many. Kakashi had the urge to punch this horrible man, but this chains stopped him. He was glad, because punching his would accomplish nothing. More pain, more abuse. He closed his good eye and sighed and the man taunted him. He opened it again and saw his former team looking at him. Sakura walked up to him. He thought it was Sakura anyway, she was in henge and he was tired.

"How much for him?" asked Sakura jauntily.

"He's not for sale yet. He's for auction."

Sakura flashed a few bills. Kakashi couldn't see how many. The man's jaw dropped.

"What do you want him for?" he asked.

"I have a few hired men who might enjoy his company," shrugged Sakura. "Do you get my drift?"

"That's very kind of you." said the slave owner, still goggling at the money.

She handed the money to him and winked. "Is he mine?"

"Sure." he said quickly.

He handed to key to her and she unlocked him from the wall, expecting him to just stand. He fell to the ground and drew himself inwards, trying to ease the sudden pain and hide his manhood at the same time. She may have already seen, but that didn't mean he couldn't pretend to have dignity left.

She grasped him by the arm and dragged him back to the others, being none too gentle. She had to keep up appearances, after all.

Sai, for he assumed it was he, grabbed Kakashi's other arm.

Naruto threw a blanket over the man. "We're going to get back outside before that man realizes the bills are counterfeit." he whispered.

"How well can you walk?" asked Sakura. Now that she was away from the slaves, she looked sick again.

"Not well." rasped Kakashi.

They made their way down the corridor with Kakashi leaning on Sai and Naruto. It was deserted. Everyone was at the auction, waiting to buy someone. Sick. There were ninja outside, waiting for their report so they could storm the building and kill or capture the owners and save the slaves.

He threw his arm over his good eye when they made it outside. Naruto half-dragged him to a bush, where ANBU were waiting.

"We got Kakashi-sempai." said Sai as the ANBU gave him a better blanket to cover himself with. Naruto went on to explain what Kakashi had told him and the ANBU dispersed almost immediately, including Sai.

Now it was just him, Sakura and Naruto. He was leaned against a tree, trying to hide the shiver running down his body.

"How are you?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, an old habit he somehow hadn't lost. "Horrible. I'll get better though."

"Physically or mentally?" asked Sakura. She had dropped her henge, and now he could see that she had gotten older and more beautiful while he'd been gone.

Naruto did the same and Kakashi could see how much older he had gotten too. How beat up did Kakashi look? How much older than thirty-two did he look?

"Both." answered Kakashi after a moment's pause.

The teenagers smiled. "Good." said Naruto, grinning.

"Thank you," said Kakashi softly. He had never imagined that his students would save him one day, but they did. "I would be dead soon without you."

"No problem, sensei," replied Sakura. "We would have been dead long ago without you."

* * *

I guess I'm not good with endings for this story...and that IS the edning. This is still a oneshot. I have to go before I spontaniously combust! Bye! Oh, and review! :)


End file.
